The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many signal receiving systems it is desirable to monitor the data sampling for received signals. Such monitoring can be used to detect the ability of a signal receiving system to accurately sample data despite changes in the received signals or sampling process. However, such monitoring is not without its problems due to the physical space required for a mechanism that implements the monitoring as well as the additional load imposed on the data input line by the mechanism that implements the monitoring.